dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (ドラゴンボール レイジングブラスト, Doragon Bōru Reijingu Burasuto) is an upcoming video game for the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 consoles under the development of Spike and published by Namco Bandai.http://www.n4g.com/News-330705.aspx Information Statistics The game will feature stunning high definition graphics and audio, fully destructible environments, and advanced character features. Characters will now have enhanced features such as facial expressions, to deeper immerse the player in the Dragon Ball universe. The power of the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 will greatly enhance the look and feel of character speed and power, as well as the famous signature moves of the series. Players can now also utilize a new feature called "Super Rising", which allows "more variety in battle stages and lets player explore new areas of the Dragon Ball universe." It has been confirmed that this game will be the next game in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. As a new addition to the Budokai Tenkaichi series, it will be the first on the high definition consoles, as well as on Microsoft's Xbox brand. The game is not a direct sequel to Tenkaichi 3, but more of a spin-off. Story and online play The story mode of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast is called Dragon Battle Collection. Players can play through the original events of the Dragon Ball story, but their actions in battle can change the story in many different ways. Over 100 "Battle Frames" can be selected at any time, regardless of chronological order to which they appear in the series. Battle Frames also include "what-if" scenarios that never occurred in the series, and completing all of them will unlock a special ending. The online mode will feature a 16-player "Budokai Tournament", single or team battle mode, and a spectator mode where players can rate the fighters.http://www.namcobandaigames.com/news/347 New moves and features New combination moves can now be utilized, allowing two characters to launch special attacks. New special attacks such as Super Dashes, Health Drain, Time Stop , Rocket Punch (possible confirmation of Android 16), and Wolf's Fang greatly add to the epic battles. There are also brand new environmental features such as new advanced interactions with the grounds of the battlefield. Enhanced destructible features such as rocks, mountains, and even the ground below are now fully breakable. The ground can now split, shatter, or just be obliterated. Players can now also throw enemies into rocks, causing the opponent to become trapped and defenseless to attack.http://www.namcobandaigames.com/news/347 Playable Characters Ryo Mito (The producer of Raging Blast) has confirmed the number of characters without transformations will be 40-50, and including transformations and costumes (2 - 3 per character) there will be over 120 playable character variants in the game, as well as two new exclusive characters for the game, and ten playable stages. Thus far, only thirty-five characters (discluding transformations and multiples of the same character) and six stages have officially appeared in the screens and trailers, so the full roster of characters and full list of stages has not been revealed yet. Also in-game transformations have been confirmed. *Goku (Early) (Base) *Goku (Mid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goku (End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyaman) *Ultimate Gohan *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan, Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3)) *Piccolo *Vegeta (Scouter) (Base) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Majin Vegeta *Krillin *Tien *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power,) *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Kid Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Gohan absorbed) *Fat Buu *Raditz *Nappa *Captain Ginyu *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Official Website *Japanese website: http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/db_ragingblast/ *http://www.el33tonline.com/past/2009/5/26/dragon_ball_raging_blast_announced/ *http://www.namcobandaigames.eu/en/press/39/ *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUdengjM3bs Trivia * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast could technically be considered Budokai Tenkaichi 4. *Even though Raging Blast seems to be revolve only around Dragon Ball Z, it is called "Dragon Ball Raging Blast" and not "Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast, as opposed to other Dragon Ball Z games. *Broly is the only Movie Character that is as of yet confirmed. References http://screenshots.teamxbox.com/gallery/2279/Dragon-Ball-Raging-Blast/p1/ Category:Dragon Ball games